calgaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar/Archive
This is the Archive of past events from the Calendar. December 2004 * November 30 – December 27: Alberta Theatre Projects presents Pinocchio at the Martha Cohen Theatre * December 3 to January 2: Zoolights at the Calgary Zoo January 2005 * January 4-30: One Yellow Rabbit presents the 2005 High Performance Rodeo * January 4-8: One Yellow Rabbit presents Liberators, Occupiers and Population at the Big Secret Theatre * January 7: Calgary Roughnecks home opener vs. San Jose Stealth at the Pengrowth Saddledome * January 14-15: Essent ISU World Cup Speed Skating at the Olympic Oval * January 18: Laurie Anderson at the Jack Singer Concert Hall (Headlining the 2005 High Performance Rodeo) * January 22: Esso 3 on 3 Pond Hockey Tournament at the Stampede Corral * January 28–March 6: Alberta Theatre Projects presents Enbridge playRites Festival of New Canadian Plays February 2005 * February 1-26: Theatre Calgary presents Macbeth at the Max Bell Theatre * February 2-5, 8-12: Vigil of Angels performed by Alberta Ballet at the Playhouse * February 4-6: Chinese New Year Carnival at the Chinese Cultural Centre * Feburary 11-21: Calgary Winterfest * February 11: Winterfest Kick-off Party at the Olympic Plaza * February 12: Fort Calgary is hosting the Winterfest Carnival * February 13: Winterfest Multicultural Celebration at the Village Square * February 17-19: Winefest at the SAIT Campus Centre * February 19-21: Winterfest Fun Zone at Canada Olympic Park * February 21: A Night to Remember with the Mills Brothers, Ink Spots & The Four Lads at the Jack Singer Concert Hall * February 21: The Calgary Opera presents Turtle Wakes at the Martha Cohen Theatre * February 22: ING World Championship Marathon at the Olympic Oval * February 23-March 6: One Yellow Rabbit presents Rick Miller in Bigger than Jesus at the Big Secret Theatre * February 23-March 12: Savour Wine & Food Festival * Feburary 25: California Wine Fair at the Telus Convention Centre * February 25-27: Alberta Social Forum at the University of Calgary * February 26: The Music of Maurice Durufle by Mount Royal Kantorei at Knox United Church * February 26: NLL All Star Game at the Pengrowth Saddledome * February 26-March 20: Vertigo Mystery Theatre presents Dear Boss March 2005 * March 5: Hidden Treasures at the Glenbow Museum * March 6: Century in Review at the Anglican Cathedral * March 8-April 3: Theatre Calgary presents West Side Story at the Max Bell Theatre * March 8-June 5: Trading Card Art at the Science Centre * March 9-13: International Auto Show * March 10-19: The Calgary Opera presents The Seven Deadly Sins at the Calgary Petroleum Club * March 16-20: Spring Welcome at Spruce Meadows * March 25-26: Easter Egg-Stravaganza at the Calgary Zoo * March 29-April 16: Alberta Theatre Projects presents Marion Bridge at the Martha Cohen Theatre * March 30-April 9: Carmen and Other Works performed by Alberta Ballet at the Playhouse April 2005 * April 1-2: Calgary Philharmonic Orchestra presents Power and Passion at the Jack Singer Concert Hall * April 1-9: Morpheus Theatre presents Iolanthe at the Pumphouse Theatre * April 5-23: One Yellow Rabbit presents In Klezskavania at the Big Secret Theatre * April 7: Gloria Steinem will be speaking in the Palomino Room of the Roundup Centre * April 11-30: Kiwanis Music Festival * April 12-May 1: Theatre Calgary presents Humble Boy at the Max Bell Theatre * April 23-May 15: Vertigo Mystery Theatre presents Strangers on a Train * April 30: Calgary Roughnecks defend the NLL West Conference title at the Pengrowth Saddledome May 2005 * May 3–21: Alberta Theatre Projects presents 2 Pianos, 4 Hands at the Martha Cohen Theatre * May 5: The Calgary Opera presents Tenor John Tessier Recital at the Eckhardt-Gramatté Hall, Rozsa Centre * May 5-7: Spirits of the West at the Devonian Gardens * May 6-7: Calgary International Beerfest at SAIT * May 6-8,13-15: Shrine Circus at Canada Olympic Park * May 10-14: Master's Academy & College presents Seussical the Musical at the Master’s Academy Theatre * May 12-15: The Spring Classic at Spruce Meadows * May 14: The 15th Annual Western Canadian Robot Games at SAIT * May 17-21: One Yellow Rabbit presents Solocentric Festival at the Big Secret Theatre * May 24-28: Calgary International Children's Festival at the Olympic Plaza and EPCOR Centre * May 28-June 19: Vertigo Mystery Theatre presents The Mystery of History * May 29: Lilac Festival on 4th Street June 2005 * June 8-12: Spruce Meadows presents the National * June 17-26: Calgary International Jazz Festival * June 18: The Solstice Beat Festival of Rhythm Culture * June 19: Rad Dad Day at Calaway Park * June 24-26: Calgary Greek Festival * June 24-July 1: Calgary Architecture and Design Week * June 25-26: Heritage Park Railway Days * June 25-26: Kaos Blues Festival at Victoria Park Ball Diamond * June 29: Hot Shots High School Film and Ad Festival * June 30: Kick off to Canada Day at McMahon Stadium July 2005 * July 1: Calgary Stampeders first game of the season at McMahon Stadium * July 1: Dominion Day at Fort Calgary * July 1: Canada Day at Heritage Park * July 1: Canada Day celebrations at Shaw Millennium Park * July 2-3: Old Fashioned Country Fair at Calgary Farmers' Market * July 5-August 20: Shakespeare in the Park at Prince's Island Park and Mount Royal College's TransCanada Amphitheatre * July 8-17: Calgary Stampede * July 10: Calgary Marathon * July 21-24: Calgary Folk Music Festival * July 22-31: Historic Calgary Week * July 24: Kensington Sun and Salsa August 2005 * August 4-7: Taste of Calgary * August 5-7: Dragon Boat Festival at North Glenmore Park * August 9-14: Afrikadey! Festival * August 14: Marda Gras in Marda Loop * August 15-20: ReggaeFest at Shaw Millennium Park * August 26-28: Expo Latino at Olympic Plaza * August 24-September 1: Global Fest September 2005 * Septmeber 1-4: Brilliant City Centennial festival * September 3: Calgary Highland Games take place at the Shouldice Park * September 3-4 30th Annual Old-Time Fall Fair at Heritage Park * September 4: BBQ on the Bow * September 6-10: C-Jazz Festival * September 9-10: Jubilee Auditorium Grand Opening Gala * September 9-10: One Yellow Rabbit presents the 7th Annual Wine Stage on the second floor at the EPCOR Centre for the Performing Arts * September 9-18: Artcity Festival * September 13-October 1: One Yellow Rabbit presents A Fabulous Disaster at the Big Secret Theatre * September 13-October 8: Theatre Calgary presents The Miracle Worker at the Max Bell Theatre * September 20–October 8: Alberta Theatre Projects presents Amadeus at the Martha Cohen Theatre * September 23-October 2: Calgary International Film Festival October 2005 * October 13: Home opener of the Calgary Flames. They raised the 2004 Conference championship banner in the Pengrowth Saddledome * October 18–November 5: Alberta Theatre Projects presents The Syringa Tree at the Martha Cohen Theatre * October 20-November 13: Theatre Calgary presents Wingfield's Inferno at the Max Bell Theatre * October 25–November 12: One Yellow Rabbit presents Cooped at the Big Secret Theatre November 2005 * November 4-5: FestiVus at the Devonian Gardens category:completed events